Never a Cinderella
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Ella is just a simple maid in the palace with a crush on Cloister's Captain Elmont. She isn't anyone special and long ago gave up hope that her knight in shining armor would notice her. However, when war strikes Cloister while it's still recovering from the giants. Ella proves to everyone that she is far more than just a maid. She may even get her knight... Elmont x OC
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I could hear the pitter patter of tiny feet as they hit the stone covered floor. I glance into my arms where my own child sleeps, and smile as I hear a sigh escape her tiny body. Elmont comes and stands behind me, his arms encircling my waist as he looks over my shoulder to gaze upon our sleeping angel.

"She's finally asleep..." he whispers in my ear with a kiss to my temple. I simply hum in reply as I lean back farther into his embrace, too exhausted from a lack of sleep and the challenges of new motherhood to say anything.

A soft knock sounds at the door and Elmont and I turn towards it. We share a look and a soft smile, knowing who it is already.

I walk across the room to the rocking chair in the corner as Elmont goes to open the door in the other room. A few moments later Isabelle is tip toeing into the room her own children close behind her.

"Should we leave you?" she questions with a worried frown. I shake my head no and motion them further into the room. My godchildren, James and Elizabeth, love their new little playmate, but I can tell that they miss having their indulgent godmother spoiling them.

"You look tired... We should let you sleep."

"I won't sleep even if you leave me."

"And why is that?" questions my husband, with a disapproving frown, as he enters the room followed by Jack.

I smile softly, "I'm too awake, besides there are two children here with a request."

I could tell by way they were shuffling their feet they wanted to ask me something.

They look up and burst out, "Will you tell us a bedtime story?!"

"Oh! No she needs her rest!" exclaims Isabelle.

I merely shake my head no and walk over toward the crib where I set my angel down.

"Darling? Will you keep an eye on Olivia while I tell them a story?"

"Love... you really do need to rest, you look exhausted." I turned toward him with a frown and a glare.

He clears his throat and looks down at me, "I'll keep an eye on her."

I smile sweetly up at him, "Thank you," I murmur, before I give him a chaste kiss.

The children cheer quietly and grab my hand before they bounce out of the room with me in tow. I follow them into their bed chamber and tuck them in.

"Now what story would you like for me to tell you?"

"A new story!" Exclaims Elizabeth, "With lots of romance!"

"No way! I want a war story!" James yells as he stands on the bed and begins to swing is small wooden sword around.

"Hmm... Well... How about "Cinderella?""

"There is no fighting in Cinderella!" pouts James as he drops down onto the bed, making it bounce.

"Well I want to hear the story!" says Elizabeth haughtly.

"Well... my Cinderella has lots of fighting and lots of romance so you should both be happy."

A moment later Elmont comes walking into the room carrying Olivia close to him.

"She knows when you aren't there, you know this right?" he sighs as settles himself into a chair with our child in his arms. I look over and smile fondly at him and the coos coming from our little miracle.

Jack and Isabelle rush into the room, "Have we missed anything?!" exclaims Jack as the two make themselves comfortable on the window seat. I smile and shake my head, 'just like old times.'

"No, I was just about to start."

"What story will you be telling tonight?" Questions Jack.

"Cinderella."

"You don't even like Cinderella, why would you tell that story?" Inquires Elmont with a furrowed brow.

"Why don't you like Cinderella?" questions Elizabeth with a small frown not unlike her mother's when she is thinking about something.

"Because the stories are all wrong, Cinderella did so much more than merely go to a ball and charm a handsome prince. Actually, it wasn't even a prince at all... it was a handsome knight...

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my Elmont story! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter One Isn't it a Bit Early for War

**Hello all! I'm so happy you have found your way back to my story! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the actual story!**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Fan or Follower-****_I'm so glad that you think so! I hope I don't disappoint!_**

**SerendipityAEY- ****_He makes a wonderful daddy doesn't he? *le sigh* I just love imagining it! BTW I love your story! I hope to see Elmont a daddy in your story as well! ^.^_**

**Stargazer197- Thank you my dear! I really hope you like this chapter! **

Chapter One: Isn't is a Bit Early for War?

The day my life changed was a day, just like any other day. I woke up and went about my chores in the palace. The rays of sunshine filter through the windows creating a peaceful environment. And despite my hate for waking up early, I know that if I'm not polishing the statues at precisely 6:01 in the morning, that I would miss sneaking a glance the Captain of the King's Guard, Captain Elmont. I heave a soft sigh as I grab the polish and a cloth and head to my current task.

'Ah, there he is... right on time as usual.'

I allow the furious scrubbing of the armor to slow for just a moment to admire him. He is tall with stormy blue gray eyes and red hair that always looks purposely disheveled, almost a bit roguish.

"Ella!"

I jerk out of my daydream and turn sharply to see Hilda. Due to my jerky movements I hit the armor and it sways precariously in its stand.

"Stop dawdling! We have a lot to do today!"

"I'm not dawdling!" I exclaim in offense.

"Problem ladies?" comes the smooth voice of Sir Elmont from behind me.

I whip around to face the captain.

"No sir!" exclaims Hilda, flustered by his prescience before glaring at me, as if this is my fault...

"No," I murmur cooly, "Not a problem at all."

Hilda elbows me in the side.

"Sir," I amend sending him a small curtsy.

"Very good," he nods.

….

"Are you telling me that used you to get up early just to get a look at me?" questions my husband smugly with a sly smile at me.

"Oh hush you! As I was saying," I reprimand.

…

After Sir Elmont had turned around and continued on his way I turn back to Hilda.

"Why is it going to be a busy day?" I inquire.

"You haven't heard about the messenger?! Where have you been?"

"Up until a little before six... sleeping..."

She frowns and rolls her eyes, "There was a messenger in the night!"

"Very exciting..."

"The neighboring Kingdom of Delphi has declared war!"

"Oh! Well that is something," I frown as I look down the hallway where Sir Elmont disappeared to. I can't help the worry that rises from the knot in my stomach to a tightening in my chest.

"And we aren't exactly in any position to be in a war."

"No..." I mutter as my thoughts drift else where, "We're not."

"I want you in the kitchen today, you are one of our best cooks and the lords will be coming tonight."

I just nod and head off toward the kitchen. I spend the rest of the day making a variety of dishes that are to be served tonight to the men who will be at the conference. At around noon, I'm sent up to take the princess her meal.

When I enter her chamber, I can tell this news is worrying her greatly.

"Everything alright Isabelle?"

She turns and gives me a small smile.

"Jack will be going off to war... I know I'm being selfish, but we are to be married soon. We are supposed to be planning a wedding..."

"Jack has faced giants before, he will be fine. Besides has he not been training with Captain Elmont? He is our finest knight."

"Well yes but...what if he doesn't make it back?! What will I do without him?"

I stopped as if considering this answer, "You would never forget him, no young maiden ever forgets her first love, but you would find another."

She nods and sits in silence for a moment, considering my answer, as I continue to set out her lunch and pour tea.

"Ella?"

"Yes Isabelle?"

"Why aren't you married?"

I stop what I'm doing and look up at her. She is a smart girl and I know that if tell her the real reason it could be dangerous if Jack doesn't come back.

I give her a soft smile, "I couldn't find one that would put up with me."

"That's ridiculous!" she laughs.

I raise a brow, "And why is that?"

She smiles, "You are very beautiful and smart! Why would a man not want you as a wife?"

I send her a sly smile, "Alright I lied... I couldn't find one I was willing to up with."

The two of us erupt into laughter and I'm glad that for just a moment she isn't worrying about Jack and the war.

* * *

I walk into the almost complete conference room. It still leaks in the wetter months and because of that, there is the unmistakable stench of mildew. I curtsy as I enter the room with a tray laden with only the first course of the miniature feast that was prepared for this event. I keep my eyes focused on what I'm doing as I set the plate down. Being one of the more capable in the room, in other words I've yet to spill wine on a nobel, therefore I'm more trustworthy than others.

After serving the King and some of the more esteemed lords, Sir Elmont among those. I quickly head back to the kitchen for a decanter of wine so to keep their goblets filled. Because that's exactly what we need... Drunk men making decisions concerning the safety of our kingdom. Correct me if I'm wrong...

I watch in slight annoyance, although you wouldn't know it by my perfectly schooled expression, as the nobles and knights argue back and forth about what they believe should happen.

'This isn't helping,' I think to myself as I study the map laid out before me.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when Elmont catches my eye and raises his glass to be refilled. I hurry to his side and quickly refill the glass.

"That is quite a look you were giving that map."

I look over at him in surprise that he had noticed. I duck my head and give a shy smile.

"Just wondering where they would attack from..."

"Odd thing for a young lady to think about."

"With all due respect sir, it's not odd at all."

He gives me a stern nod, before his eyes dart to the map lying on the table.

"And where do you think they would attack from?"

I turn my gaze back to the map at hand and study it for a moment.

"Will if I was going to attack Cloister then I would attack from the west, where more of the major ports and cities are. Common sense dictates that there will be bases there that hold knights, and defeating them before either reinforcements could get to them. Also, they would be able to cut off supplies from outside nations. With the recent drought, we are more reliant on exports and therefore, cutting off our supplies would be more devastating than normal."

When I realize that the chatter around me has died down I look up from the map and glance around the room. Every man is looking at me with varying degrees of disapproval and surprise. I quickly duck my head, embarrassed at being caught analyzing the map in that way, and excuse myself.

"What was that all about!" Exclaims Hilda as she catches up to me.

I sigh as I look down, "He asked me that I thought..."

"Well you aren't supposed to be so... right!"

I look up at her in annoyance, "Well why not? Just because I'm a woman I'm supposed to be stupid!?"

"No, of course not... But you aren't supposed to be so smart either... That has always been your problem hasn't it? You're too smart, that's why you aren't married. No man will have a woman who's smarter than him."

I glare at her, a part of me knows she's right, that she isn't trying to be mean, but my pride is still smarting from my earlier embarrassment. I turn and continue on my way to my room. I've decided that I'm done for the day. As I pass a mirror in the corridor I pause for just a moment. I don't want to admit that her comment about my lack of a husband didn't sting. I know they all wonder...

I sigh as I take in my reflection, I'm not strikingly beautiful, but I'm not ugly either. My skin is pale and my dark hair frames my face in soft waves, not curles, that would be too attractive, but it's not flat like other girls. I look up into my blue eyes. My eyes have always been my favorite feature. I sigh and turn away and continue onto my room.

Today was a very long day... And somehow I feel that they are just going to get longer...

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Ella really is a piece of work isn't she? Speaking her mind and all that jazz and in front of the King and Sir Elmont at that! Who knows she may have caught someone's attention...**

**Please Review! All reviews are donated to this story!**


	3. Chapter Two My Big Mouth

**Wow guys! I'm lovin all of the Alerts! But I love reviews just as much ^.^**

**Special Thanks:**

**Stargazer197- I'm trying to update everyday! Although I'm not promising anything... But I'm sooo happy that you liked the first chapter! Lol I'm not sure how I feel about Hilda... She's growing on me though... You'll see! ^.~**

**Cantate- Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my little interruption! It almost didn't make it into the story... **

**SerendipityAEY- Oh you just made my day with this review! I really enjoy writing Elmont's character! He's such a show stealer that I can't help but adore him. This actually makes him one of the easier men that I've written for. As for Ella, I'm really glad that you see how deep of a character that she is! She is really is a piece of work if I do say so myself... She completely has a mind of her own! So don't worry this story has already grown into a much longer story than I originally thought. It was just going to be a 10 chapter story, but the outline just keeps growing! **

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**BTW I don't own Jack the Giant Slayer. If I did Ella's story would so be the sequel. **

* * *

Chapter Two: My Big Mouth...

"You know you made quite the impression on Elmont," giggles Isabelle as she sits down at the table where her lunch is laid out.

I send her an annoyed look before I sigh, "Did I?"

"Oh yes... he asked me yesterday, after he saw you exiting my chambers, who you were."

Darn that mischievous twinkle in her eyes! Darn it!

"And you told him, didn't you?" I deadpan as I look up at her from my dusting.

She smiles, "Of course I did! Besides it's not like he wouldn't have been able to find out anyway..."

"Yes but I doubt he would have actually went out of his way to find out."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that..." she murmurs in a sing song voice.

I merely raise my eyebrow at her before turning my back to signal that this conversation is quite done.

She only laughs in reply.

* * *

As the next two weeks pass Delphi makes good on their promise of impending war. Already the enemy army is setting up camp in key areas to the west near our largest port cities and bases. The King has called for a strategy meeting today to deal with the approaching threat of Delphi's army. And once again I'm going to be one of the maids serving the men. Even after I vehemently protested to Hilda, explaining what a horrible idea it is, but she didn't seem to want to listen.

"Doesn't matter if you don't want to dearie... Sir Elmont requested you himself." She snips at me after the tenth time I requested to stay in the kitchen.

For once in my life, I have no words as Hilda brushes past me, a look of quiet victory on her plump features. The only thing going through my mind is, 'I'm going to say something stupid aren't I?'

So here I am standing in the back of the room holding my decanter of wine as the awkward silence stretches on and on...

Really? Can no man think of a decent way of going about this?

No one?

Fine.

"I have an idea..." I murmur nervously.

Elmont, who has been eyeing me like a hawk does a mouse, jumps to his feet as if he has been waiting for this moment and comes to stand beside of me.

"And what would that be milady?"

I heave a sigh as I walk towards the table where the map is laid out, along with several pieces of painted and carved horse statues that signify the different armies. I study for just a moment where the enemy has set up camp before I take the small blue horses in my hand and begin placing them strategically on the map where I believe they should go.

"Brilliant," breathes Elmont as he studies my placement of the armies.

"I thought it was obvious..." I mutter uncomfortably.

A glance around the table shows many of the men looking at me with disbelief.

"Obvious Milady?" question Elmont as he turns to face me.

"Yes...?"

"How so?"

I send him a sly smile, "Well no one ever said you only have to rely on one tactic did they? By using our intricate river system, one that we use to transport goods to and from the port cities, not only are we protecting our valuable supplies, but we are also preserving the strength of our men. Most importantly though, it will be surprising for our enemy since they will be attacked from the rear instead of the front, as they are used to."

"That is all well and good my dear," exclaims an older looking man who is looking at me as if he can't believe what he is hearing, "but where are we going to get all of these extra men you seem to think we have?"

"The forts of course," I say without missing a beat.

"The forts? But if they fall-"

"With all due respect sir, they won't if armed correctly. It has been established in the past that smaller numbers are able to last in forts against larger armies. What usually constitutes the downfall, is the depletion of supplies."

"And you know this how?!"

"Lord Richman, please remember she is a lady."

I had forgotten that Elmont is still standing beside of me and turn towards him in slight surprise.

"This tactic is sound and seems to take every scenario into consideration. The placement of the armies even ensure reinforcements for our forts."

The old man huffs, "A lady should know her place."

I hold his stare for as long as I can, but eventually I look down and fall into a graceful curtsey before I turn and leave the room.

The only thing I think as I rush from the room is, 'Yes Ella...You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut.'

* * *

"Jack said you really gave them a run for their money."

I turn and send Isabelle a small smile, "I suppose so..."

"Elmont was impressed with you as well... Jack said he defended you and everything."

"Sir Elmont is a gentleman, I'm sure he just felt obligated to defend my honor, nothing more."

"What's wrong Ella? That was a really brave thing you did yesterday."

"Yes, it was Princess," I send her a soft smile before I quickly leave the room.

I don't wish to talk about it anymore, I'm already facing an inquiry in the kitchen. I walk down the corridor and as I pass one of the maids she purposefully bumps into me and sends the tray I'm holding clattering to the floor.

"Really?!" I exclaim in exasperation and bend down to pick it up after throwing a glare over my shoulder at Gertrude. She really is a vile thing what with her curly blonde hair, large green eyes and perfectly porcelain skin. She is gorgeous and has the personality of a rabid wolf. I don't like her. Nope. Not one bit.

I'm stomping down the corridor, once again, when I almost run into someone else.

"Ahh, Lady Ella! I was hoping to run into you today."

"Hello Jack," I say with a small curtsy.

"How are you today?"

I just shrug in reply.

"I hope you aren't letting what Lord Richman said bother you. You did give some excellent insight last night."

I give Jack a wry smile, "I doubt that."

"You shouldn't, you were far more help than I was," he mutters dejectedly.

I roll my eyes, "Jack, you know you're brilliant, why do you put yourself down like that?"

"Good point. Why do you?" He sends me a mischievous wink before he turns around and heads in the direction of Isabelle's chambers.

I stop for just a moment to allow his trick to wash over me.

"Hmm..." I hum as I ponder this concept and continue on my way towards the kitchens.

* * *

I pause as I step into the gigantic library and allow the room to just fill my senses. A feeling of peace falls over my body as I run my finger over the shelves lined with more books than I could ever hope to read in a lifetime.

I try not to think of the day I've had. I knew that opening my big mouth was a bad idea. I can't help but reprimand myself for being so bold as to snap at a lord.

"Really Ella? That's a perfect way to lose your position."

"What is?"

I yelp as I whip around to find the one person I was hoping to not see today.

"Sir Elmont!" I exclaim as I dip into a curtsy.

"My sincerest apologies Milady, I didn't mean to startle you."

I just nod in understanding.

"I was very impressed with you knowledge yesterday, I've been hoping for a chance to speak with you."

"Why is that Sir?"

"I was wondering how a young lady knows so much of the on goings of the kingdom."

"I'm just an excellent listener Sir."

"I think there is more to it than that."

"No, I assure you there isn't," I say firmly.

"I'm not implying anything Milady, I merely wish to comment on your exquisite understanding of military strategy."

"Thank you Sir."

"How did you come across such knowledge?"

There is pure curiosity in this voice and eyes.

"You're standing in it. I've loved to read for as long as I could remember. My father deals in texts, rare and common. I grew up inhaling all the books that I could from many different countries."

"Your father is a merchant than!"

"He was..." The lie feels almost natural now.

"I'm sorry to hear that Milady."

"It's why I'm working here, I have no family to rely on."

"Surely your husband-"

"Excuse me Sir, but I really do need to get back to work."

I look down and quickly exit the room, berating myself for once again cutting off a nobleman; and this time not just any nobleman...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just what has Ella gotten herself into? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter Three: What's the Big Deal?

**Hey all! Sorry for the delays! I'm pretty sure on a whim I just decided I'm going into graphic design so guess what I've been doing?! Trying to get things in order! Yay... more school... Anyway! You all are awesome! I want to welcome my newcomers! I see you alerting my story! :) **

**Special Thanks:**

**Stargazer197: You flatter me! You really do! And you're the first person to review two chapters in a row, that's kinda awesome! Not gonna lie... I hope you enjoy this chapter! And if you don't... don't worry life get's better for Ella next chapter! Promise!**

**Iamsumbody: Thanks for reviewing! And welcome to my story! All I have to say is: Sssh! Don't tell anyone! ^.~**

**Cantate: The wait is over (for now)! I'm glad that you are curious! That means I'm doing my job right! ^.^**

**Daily Sinner: ME EITHER! Wait... :/ **

**THANK YOU everyone who reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me! Now Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three: What's the Big Deal?

I'm not really looking forward to today... But then again who would when they have managed to disrespect two nobles, one of them being the Captain of the Guard himself.

I try not to think about the blunders on my reputation as I make my way to the kitchen. On my way there I run into Morine and as usual she wishes to make my life much more difficult than it has to be.

"You know, just because you think you are too good to marry a merchant doesn't mean that a noble is going to look twice at you," she sneers as she passes me.

I roll my eyes and continue on my way, it's the same everyday. However, as I continue through the corridors, I notice that I'm receiving mean looks from every maid that I pass. The more bold ones are even throwing similar comments my way.

I don't really understand what's going on...

It's never been this bad before, what would cause them to suddenly act this way now. No, I'm not exactly the best of friends with most of the staff, but I've never done anything to warrant their wrath either.

When I get the kitchen I notice that everyone is giving me the cold shoulder. I frown in confusion, but go about my day as usual. However, every time I would pass a couple of maids talking they would abruptly stop talking and look at me as I passed.

"You know you aren't fooling anyone right?"

I turn around and standing behind me is Gertrude.

"What are you talking about?" I question wondering why all of a sudden I'm so popular... hated...

"You're obviously trying to seduce Captain Elmont."

I laugh, "No... I'm really not..."

"Oh really?! Then what's with all the fancy talk? And just why did he ask for you to serve that night? You might not be married, because who would want you, but you're just a maid. Remember that," She says before she turns and walks away.

I heave a sigh as I watch her walk off. I don't know why I even bother sometime.

* * *

"You know you're going to get into trouble if Hilda finds you out here," says Lilly as she approaches.

Lilly is a sweet girl of about nineteen, with dark brown hair constantly in a braid and hazel eyes. She's pretty in her own way.

I merely shrug in reply. When she reaches me she plops down beside of me on the grass.

"You know they are just jealous right?"

"Why would they be jealous?" I question in confusion.

"Oh... I don't know... because you have been able to do what no other woman, including the nobles, have been able to do."

"And what's that?" I ask with a laugh.

"Gain the attention of a certain Captain of the Guard," she says with a giggle.

I roll my eyes and shove her playfully, "I've done no such thing."

"Haven't you? He's never been as interested in any other maidens."

Hilda's voice suddenly comes screeching from the entrance of the castle.

"Ella! Where are you?!"

"I'm here!" I yell before muttering under my breath "you old hag."

She stomps to where both Lilly and I are sitting.

"Don't you have work to do?" she asks haughtily.

Lilly jumps up immediately, I simply remain where I am.

"I'm sick," I mutter with an obvious fake cough.

"You're hiding. Now, up with you!"

I frown up at her, but comply anyway. How else is a girl supposed to eat?

"Come on, you have a meal to deliver."

"But Isabelle is riding with Jack," I say in confusion.

She sends me a sharp look.

"The Princess is riding with Sir Jack," I amend with a roll of my eyes.

"You're not taking a meal to the princess."

"Then who-"

"You're taking a meal to Sir Elmont!" I could just hear the glee in her voice.

"I never have before!" I protest as I follow along behind her.

"He requested you... personally."

"Well since when are you such good friends with Sir Elmont?!" I question vehemently.

"Since apparently a certain member of my staff has decided to entice him."

"You aren't implying!?" I yelp in indignation that she would even suggest such a thing.

"No, don't get your knickers in a twist, you're much too uptight to be a mistress," she mutters with a dismissive wave.

I'm not sure if I should be flattered that she believes I have character or offended that she thinks me so uptight... so I just don't say anything at all...

"You've caught his eyes with that stunt you pulled, which is no small feat mind you! So if I were you, I would bat those baby blues at him and keep your legs closed until you have a ring on your finger; and a big one at that! You're still not too old to catch a man if you play your cards right."

"And he's a right catch!" pipes up Lilly.

"Best I've seen in years," agrees Hilda.

"I can't believe I'm taking dating advice... No. No I'm not! He isn't going to marry me! I'm a maid! He's Captain of the Guard! Men like him marry noble women! No maids." I argue.

"You never know... the princess is marrying a farm boy..." points out Lilly slyly.

"Who saved us all from Giants... Things are a little different in that situation."

"That's beside the point," says Hilda with another dismissive wave.

I wish I had her magical ability to wave important facts away...

"But she's right you know. He wants to see you for something, and women aren't exactly valued for their war strategies," encourages Lilly.

Bless her... Life must be so easy when you're nineteen...

"And you two are batty," I say as I grab the tray heaping with his food and head off towards the war room where he has practically been living for the last few weeks.

I try not to get my hopes up on the way there, but I am curious as to what his current interest is in me is. Lilly did have a point... I highly doubt it has the slightest to do with battle tactics.

"Ah! Lady Ella! Wonderful to see you again! Put that down right there. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Sir, now if you don't mind-"

"Surely you can spare a minute?" interrupts the Captain.

"If you wish Sir."

And there goes my quick escape...

But I suppose I should be excited, Sir Elmont doesn't ask just any maidens to-

"I'm just going to cut right to it, since you have a habit of running off..." He says giving me a meaningful look.

"Of course Sir," I say giving him a fake smile.

"Well I was rather impressed with your knowledge the other night on battle strategy; therefore, I would like to ask your assistance in going over these battle plans. A fresh pair of eyes could never hurt."

I can't believe it... He really does want my help with battle strategy... Only I could have such luck...

"I'm sorry Sir, but I must politely decline."

"Why is that?"

"I know nothing of battle tactics... Sir."

"I disagree. You have already demonstrated an impressive understanding of not only your knowledge of our lands, but of battle tactics far beyond a normal young lords understanding."

"With all due respect, Sir Elmont," I could hear the hard edge in my voice, "but apparently some lords think I need to learn my place. Good day to you Sir," but I don't care, today been far too much.

I turn and stalk out of the room leaving a bewildered Captain of the Guard in my wake. No woman has ever done that either I'm sure.

I sigh as I head back down the corridor towards the kitchens. I'm going to get myself fired if I keep firing off at the mouth. I'm not even sure why I'm so angry at him. He's only ever been very nice to me and he wants my opinion! No man has ever wanted my opinion before! But the Lord Richman's words continue to ring in my head. And Gertrude's taunting keeping echoing in the corridors with each step I take. So I glower at the all the maidens who pass me. They don't have these problems... They just get to go about their merry little lives full of... happiness!

No... I know precisely why I'm so angry with him...

"Well you're in a right mood!" exclaims Rebecca with her Irish lit.

I glance over at her, she's a tall woman with deep auburn hair and green eyes.

"You would be too if your whole life was crashing before your eyes..."

"Oh... Don't be so dramatic! It can't be that bad..."

"I just snapped at Captain Elmont and stormed out on him mid sentence..."

She winces, "Ay... that is bad..."

I just shrug in response as I lean against the pillar and stare up at the ceiling.

"Why did you snap at 'im anyway?"

"I was upset..."

"Well... yes... Why were you upset?"

"I don't really want to talk about it..." I murmur as I push myself off of the pillar and make my way toward the kitchen once again.

Why am I such a big deal anyway? Can't I just be invisible again?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and you'll get to see what happens between Ella and Elmont! Whee!**


End file.
